Just a way of saying
by Ventiwings
Summary: …I like you. Judging's done. Results are up. Would you like to have some chocolate? It's almost White Day!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the contest!

Just a way of saying  
>Summary: …I like you. It's slowly heading towards the direction of Valentine's Day and I felt like holding a contest for it! Wanna know more? Read what's inside. Register at the front desk with a review!<p>

* * *

><p>I tapped my fingers on the desk with the box of nothing beside me on the surface. I blew a strand from my face and watched it fall back to its initial position. With a sigh, I dropped my head and groaned in annoyance.<p>

Oh great…no one.

Maybe holding a contest was a bad idea? I'm not famous on these archives or anything. With realization, I shot up and grabbed the box, shaking it violently.

"Why aren't I famous?" I cried out and tossed it back on the desk. "Maybe I should consider writing a Len x Rin fic? Those seem pretty popular, like, one chapter equals fifty reviews or something like that." Oh no, I was losing my mind! I shook my head and slapped myself. No, I'm not writing to get famous!

I WRITE BECAUSE I LIKE TO WRITE.

"Okay, I'm gonna go crazy here," I muttered. "Okay, so I'll get right to the chase – hey guys, it's me, Ventiwings – or how I refer to myself as Ventus – and I'm attempting to hold a contest."

I jumped over the desk and leaned back on it, grabbing the top of the box.

"So it's a contest of writing a fic, but not just any fic, a Vocaloid one! Whoo!" Confetti sarcastically falls around me and I try to smile as sincerely as I can. I failed. "So I should right down to the rules, huh?"

"That would be great," Miku called out and I was slowly losing my sanity. Sorry, I don't do self-inserts, but it feels _right _to have the iconic Vocaloid diva here for it. She was sitting on a swivel chair, rolling on the tiled floors of the room and towards me. She was wearing her usual attire that resembled a school uniform and her teal locks were tied up in their usual twin tails.

To be honest, I wouldn't mind growing my hair that long.

"You're pretty boring, y'know that?" she commented with an angelic smile, which left me in the dust.

"If I wasn't losing my sanity, I'd argue back," I murmured and she shrugged while spinning on the chair.

"So what's the contest about anyway?" she questioned, bringing me back.

"Oh that's right!" I yelled, smacking my right fist into my left palm. "The contest is to write a fanfiction with the ROMANCE genre – and you could add an additional genre with it, but it's mandatory to have ROMANCE in it."

Miku clapped and I lifted myself up on the desk and crossed my legs. She stopped spinning and calmed her swivel chair. She leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees and holding up her head with her hands.

"So, is there any specific pairings?"

I contemplated and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll let them create their own."

Surprised, she sat straight up and her eyes went wide. "Are you sure? I mean, you're not really open minded with pairings, remember?" I laughed sheepishly.

She was right, but…

"Well, it wouldn't be fun for everyone if they couldn't choose a pairing they like to write for. Besides, I have no idea if anyone will join this contest, so this is a free for all. However, it has to be only a PAIRing. I've seen some fics that have threesome pairings and I'm not quite fond of them, my apologies to those who are – and yes, I have given them a chance due to curiosity, but they just didn't appeal to me. …And no, I meant to capitalize the PAIR in pairing."

Miku wrapped her mind around this while I sat in a moment of silence.

"Okay…so what about GL and BL? …Or for those who have no idea what those mean, shoujoai and shounenai or just homosexual pairings."

"Ah, good question," I complimented, she nodded in response. "Despite me not liking GL or BL, I'll let the authors write for them. It's a free for all for pairings after all."

"So any type of pairing is fine?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, reluctantly.

"Okay. Okay. So oneshots or multi-chapter?"

"I'll let the people decide what they wanna do. Oneshots are fine to write. Multi-chapters can't exceed over four chapters though, because completing one is pretty rough. I can barely complete my current fics," I laughed apprehensively. "…Sorry to those waiting for me to update…"

"Yeah, you better apologize," Miku mumbled and I shot her a glare. "Do they get their own category?"

"…Eh…elaborate?"

She rolled her eyes and I scowled. She doesn't have to be so mean about it! "I mean – do people who are going to write oneshots have their own category they're entering or are they both clustered together?"

"Oh! Eh…no, they're going to be judged the same way so no matter what kind of fic they write, then it'll be judged the same. …I hope you get what I mean."

"So, no matter what, they'll get judged the same way?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what's the rating range?"

"Strictly K through T, I'm sorry, no M rated fics."

"No lemon?"

"I don't read those," I answered while Miku somehow appeared closer to where I was. She looked disappointed for some reason. "My apologies…?"

She rolled back into a depressing corner.

I coughed into my fist. "Anyway… I wanna add in that there is strictly _no character bashing_. You have _no _idea how much I despise those. They're computer singing programs, people, there's no reason to hate them because of some PV that isn't canon. Sure you can use a character as a villain, but when the bashing is extremely obvious then I'll ignore the fic as being part of the contest."

"Harsh," Miku commented with a wince.

"Well so are bashers."

She nodded her head in agreement. Well it looks like she's out of her depressed corner. "So, we have the purpose of this fic, the genre, and the limit of chapters and the range of ratings…" Miku listed while counting them off with her fingers. "…What about the prize?"

"The…prize…?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms. "The. Prize. What's a contest without one?"

I snapped my fingers after contemplating about it while she spoke. "The feeling of completing a goal!" She smacked me with her microphone and I fell back on the desk, soothing the injury. "S-Sorry…"

"Try again."

"Hmm…how about I draw a picture for them and write a fanfiction of their requested pairing? If you do win this, it'll be an oneshot fic. I'll also advertise their fanfiction or profile in my fics and profile for the month of February."

"Wow!" Miku blurted out, amazed. I was wondering if it was genuine or sarcastic. "That's a pretty heavy prize, are you _sure _you wanna do that?" she questioned, suspiciously.

I scratched the back of my head after getting up. "Well, it's another way to appeal to any potential participants, right?" I questioned and she nodded. "Those are the prizes for first place! Second place gets a picture and fanfiction while third place only gets a fanfiction. The authors who didn't claim first through third place…will get an honorable mention on my profile alongside the winners. I'm sorry that I can't give a prize to everyone, really, I'd love to, but I've no idea if I'll have the energy and motivation to do that. I'm really sorry everyone!"

"Well that means they gotta work hard, don't they?"

"I guess so."

"That's a lot of prizes, though, hey, what if they ask for an M rated picture or fic, what'll you do then?"

"…Well I'm screwed. I'm merely a powerless fanfiction author after all," I informed nervously.

Miku slid her chair beside me and cleared her throat. "And when's the deadline, Venti?"

"Valentine's Day of course! Remember, February 14th, everyone! It ends on midnight of February 14th on EST – 0500."

"…EST…?"

"North America, Eastern Standard Time, get it?"

She had a blank look on her face. "No."

"It's cool, I don't either."

She narrowed her eyes and I cringed. I quickly took the box and settled it on my lap.

"T-To register, please send in a review by stating you want to enter and please complete your fic on time of the deadline!"

Miku stood up and stretched. "Well this chapters almost done so I'm gonna go sleep."

"B-But what about the next one?" I questioned, hugging the box.

"Eh…maybe the twins will appear?" she suggested and walked out the door of the room.

"Ah that's right! I'll update this fic for reminders until February! Anyone can enter! If you have any questions, then please ask away!" I slid off the desk, placed the box on it and waved. "I'll happily answer them! The summary of the rules are on the desk! Until next time everyone!" I dashed out of the room and followed Miku out the door and down the halls.

**Title:** Vocaloid Valentine's Day!

**Rules –**

Has to have the ROMANCE genre

Any pairing is fine (but it has to be a PAIR not a threesome or foursome or etc.)

It can be a heterosexual or homosexual pairing

Can be an oneshot or a multi-chapter fic (cannot exceed over four chapters, unfortunately)

No character bashing!

Has to be either the ratings of K-T (as in NO M rated stuff)

**Prizes** –

**First place**: A picture and a fanfiction of their requested pairing (oneshot) and advertisement of their stories and profile on my profile and fanfiction updates for the month of February.

**Second place**: A picture and a fanfiction of their requested pairing (oneshot).

**Third place**: A fanfiction of their requested pairing (oneshot).

**Everyone else**: Honorable mention on my profile as thanks for participating in my contest. (Winners will also be mentioned)

_Questions, comments, registration? You gotta review!_

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled and dashed back to the desk. I breathed and looked back. "The pairings can either be Vocaloids, Voyakiloids, and Utaloids! Also, I prefer reading English. I can't read any other languages fluently, sorry!"

I raked my hand through my hair and breathed out.

"NOW, I'll take my leave!" I ran out.

* * *

><p>I've no idea if people are going to have time to write for this contest. I really wanted to give this a try and I think I went heavy on the prizes ^^" Yes, I will update this as a reminder with Vocaloids getting spotlight in them.<p>

Please join! Or at least considerate!

~Ventus


	2. Chapter 2: Where are the updates?

Just a way of saying  
>Summary: …I like you. It's slowly heading towards the direction of Valentine's Day and I felt like holding a contest for it! Wanna know more? Read what's inside. Register at the front desk with a review!<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you woke me up from such a blissful sleep."<p>

"Ahaha...well...I needed to update..." I answered, hesitant. "And...well...I'm somewhat short on time..."

"Ha," she spat, twirling her teal locks around her slender finger. Then she kicked back on her swivel chair and laid her feet upon my desk, definitely not pleased with my judgement. "What happened to the new guy, Lui Hibiki? I thought you were going to use him?"

I remembered that entire chapter I wrote that had Lui, but...

"Um..."

"Well?"

"Miku, you're so mean," I whined and she groaned in annoyance. "Okay, I admit, I had this whole chapter set-up with Lui, but y'know, I just love having you here!" I beamed and she swirled her chair away from me.

Pfft. Tsundere.

"Just get on with it!"

"Right!" I turned to the audience... Okay, fine to some wall somewhere, just anywhere that seemed like I was talking to people. Then I cleared my throat, hid an arm behind my back and waved the other one to anyone paying attention. "Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner in January! I promise that I was going to, but school work got the better of me!"

"And also her choppy internet connection!" Miku added. I slithered into a corner of gloom for a bit. I didn't want to be reminded of it.

I jumped back into the light a few seconds afterward. "That too!" I reluctantly agreed. "Anyway, it's nearing February and I haven't seen anyone publishing their work..."

"Kinda sad, huh?"

I waved her sarcasm off. ...At least I think it was sarcasm. ...Ugh forget it.

She rolled her chair beside me and I placed my left hand on the arm, leaning on it for a bit. "I know I haven't updated this and there were questions that needed to be answered. Also, I'd like to thank all of you for taking part of the contest so far! I wanna believe I individually thanked you, but if I didn't because I'm such a horrible person -"

"She is, but isn't at the same time," the iconic Vocaloid commented with a bright tone. I sighed and continued.

" - I apologize and will at another time. Also, VictimOfDoubt was kind enough to ask questions because despite me thinking I cleared the basics, there was more I needed to make clear."

"..." I glanced at Miku, she was being unusually not spiteful. She averted her eyes and so did I. Okay...

I clasped my hands together, put on the most...pleading face I could make and turned to her. She finally looked my way with a dull look and flinched. "Miku, please be a dear and read out Vic's questions? The teal-haired Vocaloid rolled her eyes and whipped out index cards. "Thank you!" I squealed and she shot me a sideways glare.

She started reading.

#1. Does the fic have to focus on one particular pairing, or can we do a variety? (examples would be 'Chapter 1: First Love (Len x Miku)' and then 'Chapter 2: Sop Being Mean! (Rin x Piko)')

"Ah...no, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Miku questioned.

"Well...doesn't it feel like it's cheating if they're able to use another pairing?"

...She contemplated and shrugged. "I dunno, I guess."

"Exactly. So, sorry Vic, I hope there's not hard feelings?"

#2. Can we focus on other pairings for a limited time if it's a oneshot (but the spotlight will mostly be in the major area)?

"I don't see a problem with that. Miku, thoughts?"

She released a gruff breath. "I'm fine with whatever."

Well wasn't she just excited.

#3. Does the plot have to center around a specific date/event such as Easter or Christmas or Valentines Day?

I waved my hands at that. "No, no, it doesn't have to. It's a free-for-all in plot."

"As in: she could care less, but she's happy that you're taking part in the contest," Miku interpreted and I cringed. "Oh, please, don't tell me that you weren't thinking that."

I was back in the corner, gloom overwhelming me. "Y-You're nicer in other people's fics, why are you a jerk to me here?"

"...I'm sorry..." I hugged her.

"It's okay!" And she shoved me off. Well then. So much for author-character relationship development.

#4. Can one chapter be set in the medieval then the next in the future?

"If it has something to do with the plot, then sure."

"Wonder what kinda story she was thinking about writing."

"Same."

#5. Let's say I'm about to do a multi-chapter fic, do I have to submit all four chapters on a single day or can I start now and slowly itch my way to the goal before the deadline?

"Oh dear goodness no!" I exclaimed. "That'd be torture."

"And yeah."

"...Um...so anyway, you can update until the deadline."

And one last question for the day,

#6. IF I DITCH WRITING THIS OUT OF LAZINESS /double shot/ CAN I BE A JUDGE TOO? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please! I'm bored out of my mind, and school will make my updating soul die.

Miku raised an eyebrow after reading the current question. "I think she wants to be a judge."

I laughed gently. "Ah, sure?"

"Really? You're gonna let her off the hook of finishing an entry?"

I didn't give it a second thought, "Yeah. I mean...I entered a contest and never finished mine due to technical difficulties. So in order to be fair, then I'll just let her be a judge. Besides, I don't think I'll be able to choose a winner due to...y'know...indecisiveness." I started panicking. "I-I mean, what if I'm too mean on someone who worked _really _hard?"

Miku whacked me with her spring onion. Honestly, I didn't think it would hurt _that _much, but it did.

"A-Ah..."

"Idiot, you're supposed to be mean. Anyway, Vic, you got the job because Venti's just not judge material," the teal-haired girl answered with a dull look.

"B-But!"

"I'll be reading the last one!"

"Miku..." I whined.

Ah well. I'm still deciding what to do in life but I can't wait for the new releases :D (Prepare for another question from yours truly) Although, does the title have to be Vocaloid's Valentines Day or can we change it?

"The title? Oh. Yeah, I just used that to name this contest, it doesn't have to be the name of your fanfiction."

"However," Miku cut in before I could add on. "You should post that your fanfiction is part of this contest by typing in 'Ventiwings' Vocaloid Valentines Day Contest. Or as something simpler, Ventiwings' Contest. ...Something like that, okay?"

Would ya look at that? She's writing her own lines now... I have completely lost my hold and ground to a singing computer program. I'll just go sit in one of those dark, mushroom corners that you talk about so much, Vic. Miku then got up from her seat and stood akimbo.

"Now then, I'm gonna go."

"Wah, Miku, why have you been so moody this chapter?" I cried, pathetically.

She scowled. "No reason, I'm just tired," she informed and averted my eyes once more.

"Stop being so tsundere," I whined once more. I mean, I had to read about psychotic lovers earlier in my English class (they were yanderes. Ugh...I'm terrified of those. ...Yeah I use japanese terms...I got it bad. I am _so _sorry.)

"Okay fine," she breathed, probably annoyed. "It's just... You kinda...sorta...always use me in your fics, can't I have a break?"

Oh. ...That's true. "Um...yeah sure, you just had to ask."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go." She started walking out, but stopped and spun around. "I won't forgive you if you start writing more about Ring x Lui than any of my pairings!" Then she ran out before I could respond.

...What? Ugh. Whatever. "Okay, so have fun with your contest entries everyone! I'll update before the deadline, I promise!"

* * *

><p>I'm soooo soooo soooo sorry! I kept getting distracted by school work (hahah I'm doing school work now! It's<em> terrifying<em>.) Haha...I fail as an Asian, I suck at math. I'm not deemed as one apparently. Hahah, oh stereotypes, but my parents are fine with that due to the fact that I'm the only Language Arts and History person in our family so yeah, they go to me for papers and all that jazz. I DON'T NEED MATH. ...Okay, yeah...I do.

But seriously, I haven't seen any of the entries. ...I'm sorry, I didn't set up a good example by delaying this update. Oh man, I fail, I'm so sorry!

Please have fun and if the entry isn't completed before the deadline then I'll be lenient and allow you to finish, but only a week after it. I know I said I wouldn't, but, I should've been more considerate since school is a busy, busy place.

~Ventus


	3. Chapter 3: Wait Wait WAIT REMOVED?

Just a way of saying  
>Summary: …I like you. It's slowly heading towards the direction of Valentine's Day and I felt like holding a contest for it! Wanna know more? Read what's inside. Register at the front desk with a review!<p>

* * *

><p>"Venti's in trouble~!"<p>

"Stop it, shhh!"

"Venti's in trouble~!"

"Rin! Stop!"

"Venti's in trouble~!"

"For the love of it all, SHUT UP I KNOW I'M IN TROUBLE!" I screamed, picking up my head from the desk and slamming my hands on the table. She's usually depicted as a mischievous, loud-mouthed girl and I really wished I didn't do the same thing. That's it, I'm gonna write her as she is in Whatever It Takes.

"You _so _didn't just advertise your fanfiction," Rin chided, resting her elbows on the desk as I wallowed in my troubles. Len was standing loyally beside me, hands in pockets and nervously glancing between Rin and I. "What kind of author does that?"

"Please be more respectful," I requested while burying my face in my arms. "And that author would be me. I, honestly, didn't mean to, I just prefer the WiT version of you." She looked offended, even going as far as placing her hand over her chest where her heart is. I feel as though Len and I simultaneously rolled our eyes. Don't even _bother,_ Rin. Just don't.

Len sighed, rubbing his temples while Rin added to her dramatic offended act with a mock gasp.

"Look, Rin," Len started and I picked up my head once more to watch the twin - I'm sorry, that isn't politically correct - _mirror images _banter. "You should really behave, she can get us removed with just a few taps on the keyboard after all." Ah, so that's why he was so apprehensive. He's practically been fidgeting in his spot while Rin was prancing all over the room acting as though she owns the place. I miss Miku.

I _really _miss Miku.

Why'd she have to _go_?

"I miss Mikuuuuu..." I whined, spilling myself over the desk while the twins stopped yammering angry words at each other.

Rin scoffed and so did Len.

"You got the Kagamine package!" Rin started as I looked up. She was waving her arms frantically with a haughty smirk and bright eyes. "Everyone _loves _us I'll have you know! You should've used _us _instead of _Miku_." Rin finished little piece of information and although she was right...

I slunk back into my gloominess. "I miss Mikuuuu..." I whined and slipped off the desk and back into my seat.

Len cleared his throat and I picked myself up. Ah, was he about to stand out! I gotta pay attention. Then he placed his hand on the table and flicked his eyes at me instead of the audience...wall...whatever. Oh great. A playful smirk appeared on his lips and he raked his hand through his hair.

"You'd rather prefer us, _especially _me, right?"

I lolled it in my head. He was still looking at me, trying to make me melt like the rest of his fangirls, but I waved it off.

"Nah bro, to be honest, I prefer Kiyoteru," I rejected and watched his arrogance fall along with his pride. It looked like he was shrinking away and there was nothing but a shell in his place. Oh shoot...I just broke him. What on _Earth _do I do?

...

Oh well.

"So Rin," I started, ignoring the depressed male Kagamine as he stood there dumbfounded. She snapped out her awestruck state and looked at me. I rested my elbows on the desk, interlocked my fingers together and rested my chin on them. A sweet smile plastered on my lips and I batted my eye lashes at her. She looked scared. Good. "You wanna add anything to the chapter?"

She squeaked a bit, cleared her throat, and then lolled the opportunity in her head. Her big bow bounced on the top of her head and I watched it, somewhat distracted. I really gotta control that. She was up on her feet, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Um..."

"Well that's too bad!" I called, cutting her off and happily faced what should be the audience. "Okay, great thing everyone! We got two more contestants!"

"H-Hey! You can't ju-"

"I can and I will!"

"B-but-"

"Silence!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

I stayed silent, eyeing her as she fiddled with her thumbs. Okay, cool, I struck fear into a fictional character. I am so _great_.

"I'm so pathetic," I cried and buried my face into my hands, backing up into the chair once more and wallow.

Rin must've been confused. "Okay..."

I heard Len clear his throat. "Okay, yeah, that's cool," he tried playing it cool, but I could hear the wounds vocalizing their...uh...yeah. "Hey, shouldn't we be talking about the contest?"

I jumped up and hefted myself on top of the desk, standing on it. All eyes on me, just like that.

"That's right! Anyway, here are the twins! I was somewhat contemplating on bringing in Miku once again, but, after last chapters little scene, that's not gonna happen any time soon."

I heard Rin mutter something under her breath and I snapped my fingers at her. She squeaked.

"So here's Len and Rin. Yeah, love 'em, guys and gals, love 'em." The two waved cautiously. There we go. Hah, take _that _Miku, I can _so _be strict! "Anyway, back to talking about the contest."

Dramatic pause. I knelt down and sat on the desk, swinging my legs a bit.

"About the contest, apparently contest fics aren't allowed." Ha, I should get to reading the rules again. "Thanks for the heads-up, Vic. So I'll be taking this down, unfortunately, after the contest ends."

Rin started to whine. Len mumbled under his breath, kicking the floor boards.

Get over it, you two have, like, what? Two thousand fanfictions about you? More? Less?

"I'm kinda mad about that too, I was having fun with this, but oh well." I crossed my left leg over my right and tapped my fingers on my left knee. "This update is really to remind everyone that it's nearing the deadline! It's actually February right now which was such a slap in the face when I woke up this morning. It felt like January just breezed by! But that means that exams are coming up and I have no idea if I'm prepared for them. The workload is just_ terrible_; I can't wait to be a senior."

"She's wandering off again!" Len commented, pointing a finger at me as I stopped with my worries. What? "Rin!"

Rin?

"Gotcha!" she called and I looked at her. She swiped her hand over my mouth and shoved an orange in it. I choked a bit and then Len pushed me back into my chair. What in the-wait...

Rin then ran around me and pushed the swivel chair away from the desk with enough power to keep me rolling.

I removed the orange, shocked, confused, and somewhat amused.

...Well that is until I rolled into the hallway and nearly crashed into the door frame.

For the love of it-

And then I fell.

...

...

Screw this. Okay, so you know where this is going, right? I'm trying to be as amusing as possible and all that jazz until the contest is over. Also, for judging, Vic decided not to so I'll get my friend to be a judge alongside with me. She's actually nicer than I am, but we're both going to be fair and make a list of what we're judging. I'd like to tell you what we're judging on, but it's better if I don't. All I'm asking for you in the contest is your creativity and romance in it.

That's it.

I'll be waiting for the entries, everyone! It's gonna be Feb. 14th before you know it so please...um...well I'd say hurry up, but I said I'd extend it, right? A week? Yeah sounds about right.

That's it from me, later!

* * *

><p>The twins finally appeared!<p>

Not a lot happened, I just wanted to use the update as a reminder and to tell you that this will be removed after I post the results. If you don't read the results early enough then I'll post them on my profile.

Sorry, this was pretty boring to read =P

~Ventus


	4. Chapter 4: Aren't you popular?

Just a way of saying  
>Summary: …I like you. It's slowly heading towards the direction of Valentine's Day and I felt like holding a contest for it! Wanna know more? Read what's inside. Register at the front desk with a review!<p>

* * *

><p>"Shota-"<p>

"Spice-"

"Shota-"

"Spice-"

"I'd rather not be either of those, girls," Len complained, shrinking in his own swivel chair from behind the desk. Rin rolled her eyes and continued,

"He's a shota!" she told me indignantly, somewhat pissed with what I've been saying.

"Nah, he's usually been portrayed in Spice! in the fics I've been reading," I countered, nonchalantly while shuffling through papers. I adjusted my glasses and leafed through the documents. This wasn't even a serious argument, to be honest, I prefer a...huh...what kind of personality do I like to have Len as? Eh...I've got some personalities set, but I think Len has the most conflicted one. Ah well, I'll figure out later in the chapter.

Rin was busily pacing around the floor, ranting about some hokum I wasn't bothered to pay attention to. Len was listening to his mirror image, regaining his composure on his swivel chair (I'd say it's actually Miku's, but whatever) and was probably contemplating on whether he was a shota or spice character. Then there was me, sitting on a stool that was propped at the side of the desk, leafing through the documents in my hand while the box beside me was happily housing the registrations.

Honestly, there was a large shadow of doubt that people were going to enter my first time contest, and when this fic started getting some shine in the archives, my email was giddy with reviews. Or that was probably me being flabbergasted. Now, as the deadline is nearing, it seems that people are entering by the chapter and, well, I've had a different shadow of doubt reigning over me here. And what would that be? Well, aside from the incessant complaining coming from the left and right side of my ears by the blond-haired girl, it was the deadline itself.

I was getting worried that the people who were entering so late weren't going to have enough time, but guess what? Some actually proved me wrong.

And-

"Are you _listening_?" Rin screeched and I winced. Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to go into deep thought and break the fourth wall. My bad. I mean, this is totally a legit story, I have no idea what anyone is talking about.

"Ah, yeah, okay, sure, Len," I called and he perked up by the sound of his name. "It looks like you got paired up with Lui Hibiki in one fanfiction and Miku Hatsune in two others. You seem popular." Well he _is _popular, I should've expected he'd be paired up with others in the entries. Not like it's a bad thing, I like Len.

He managed to have a modest smile on his lips before it turned into a smirk and raked his hand through his hair. "I saw this coming," he declared and Rin fumed.

"What about _me_?" Rin cried out and I leafed through the documents dully. There was really no point, I knew the answer.

"Not yet, but you appeared in...I think...all of the recent ones except the one with the Len and Miku pairing." I avoided saying the title, you'll all have to search it on your own. She bristled. "Speaking of pairings, there's one that's a Piko x Miki and Kaito x Meiko." I settled the documents on their spot and removed my glasses, wiping them with the edge of my shirt.

Rin slammed her hands on the surface of the desk, receiving a flinch from her male counterpart and a slight cringe from me.

"Oh suck it up," I snapped. "You're popular as it is, it's just a contest." I returned my glasses to their proper position.

She didn't buck up.

"Anyway, the recent entries were all adorable and interesting to read. I'd say more, but you'll have to wait until later chapters for the results." I took in another breath. "The friend I said that would be judging along side with me..." I gave an amused chuckle. "Well, I didn't think so, but, she's actually pretty harsh with judging. I thought I was gonna be the bad cop with the judging, but nope, she dived into that role and I was being really nice."

I adjusted my glasses. Len and Rin were eyeing me cautiously.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing," Rin commented, somewhat hesitant.

It took me a moment to rewind my words in my head and I frantically waved my hands in the air defensively. "Oh no, no one did a poor job so far. You've all been doing well, and just remember, even if you didn't score in first, second, or third place, doesn't mean that you're not a good writer. You are, you just need to improve and even if you DID, you STILL need to improve. You're not going to suddenly become better at writing one morning, got it?"

"So...what?" Len interrupted and I shot him a look. He quieted down.

"I merely mean that you, the reader and writer, are going to improve every day. So don't worry about winning."

I cleared my throat.

"Now then, I'd like to restate some of the rules on here."

"Hmm? You've done that a-plenty," the bow wearing girl informed, perching herself on the desk. "I mean, it's not very hard to follow the rules."

I gasped. She's not the fanon character depiction! Oh no! She gave me a glare.

"Shut up with whatever you're thinking."

I am _so _sorry.

"Well yes, but I will anyway. Only some of them."

"Which are...?" Len interrupted once more.

"Len!" He flinched and shrunk back into the chair. "If you are entering this contest you HAVE to review at least a chapter for this story. I know only one person who did that, and it's fine and well for writing one, but you have to tell me. I won't count it if you don't tell me you entered it for the contest and if it doesn't have the mention of my contest in the summary or the author notes."

"Why such a big deal?" the mirror images questioned.

"I feel like it shouldn't, but I wrote it as a rule. Therefore, could you _please _follow it?"

"Sounds fair?"

"It is. Also, there are participants who sent me private messages with the link to their entries (or just the titles) so I thank you for that! It really helped me so I didn't have to search the archives for them! I'd like to request that everyone does that as well, if it's not too much trouble of course."

"Fair!"

"Yeah, so that's all I'd like to say for this chapter, but also, Valentines' Day is on its way!"

"But there's still a week extension after that!" Rin reminded, pumping her fist in the air.

"A week after the extension is possibly when Venti and her friend are going to give the results!" Len informed, sitting up.

"I hope that we'll get it up after the week extension. My friend is pretty slow in reading, and she's busier than me most of the time...for some reason. I've currently read everyone's entry so far in the contest and I'm waiting to discuss them with her. Thank you for your work and patience!"

"Thank you!" they chorused.

Rin then turned to Len. "Hmm...shota," she deadpanned.

Len groaned in annoyance. "Shut up with that!" He turned to me as I shifted the box a bit. "Venti, do something about her!"

"Eh... I dunno, I like you as a tsundere," I told him as innocently as possible. I dropped hold of the box. "No! Actually, I like you as the jealous type! Someone who tries to be cool with what's happening, but is secretly competitive! Like in Ike Len ka! That's my favorite type of Len!" I informed, passionately.

Rin gave me a look and nodded in agreement. "That Len is so easy to bully!"

"Right? You just can't help but laugh at him being tortured, but feel sorry at the same time."

"Yeah, yeah! It's got shota _and_ spice qualities!"

"That's great!" We high-fived and laughed.

Len shot up from his chair and stormed out of the room with a flustered face. "You guys suck!" We merely laughed it off.

* * *

><p>No joke, I was really surprised by the amount of writers willing to join! Also, the amount of recent entries! Wow, I'm gonna keep an eye out for the rest of them!<p>

ALSO. I forgot to add, but the advertisement part of the prize for first place will start in March instead of February. Such over the top prizes o_o what in the world was I thinking? As for the drawings portion of the prizes, I'm sorry in advance if you don't like my art-style! I'll try my best!

Seriously, in the Vocaloid archives, I've seen people saying that the characters will be OoC...which is highly impossible. There's no such thing as IN CHARACTER or OUT of CHARACTER in Vocaloid. They're singing programs. However, I've made standard personalities for the characters. For example, Len being like his persona in Ike Len Ka is my favorite.

As I was writing this, the Super Bowl is playing on TV. UGH. THE GIANTS WERE IN THE LEEEAD, HOW DID THE PATRIOTS JUST...UGH...NO. GO GIANTS! ...I should've been paying attention ; A ;. (Haha, I'm not really into football, but I root for the Giants.)

~Ventus


	5. Chapter 5: Somewhat annoyed

Just a way of saying  
>Summary: …I like you. It's slowly heading towards the direction of Valentine's Day and I felt like holding a contest for it! Wanna know more? Read what's inside. Register at the front desk with a review!<p>

* * *

><p>"Valentines Day passed!"<p>

"It sure has!"

"Hmm, don't you think that this fic should've updated _on _Valentines?"

"I'd say so!"

"You guys are mean!" I cried out, hugging the box in my arms. "I'm so sorry for being busy with school, okay? I have big exams to study for and...and...and..." I then scoffed and shoved the box off my lap with a scowl. "And Lui, stop waving that white board in my face! Gosh, when are you going to get a voice provider?"

He cringed and then crawled back into a corner.

...

Darn it.

Okay, that was a sore spot, shoot. Uh...how do you cheer up a Vocaloid? Do I throw them a CD or something to play with? No a microphone, right? ...No that's stupid, that just rubs it in his face that he doesn't own any vocal chords. Oh gosh...what do I do...?

"Ring?" I said with a whimpering tone and gave her the biggest eyes I could, trying to persuade her. She flinched and looked close to breaking. Oh yeah, I got this. ...Oh wait. I can just write her...doing...something... Wow, am I off tonight. That's what you get when you sit in a car for a long time and not fall asleep. Or studying for SATs. Oh man I am so not ready for those.

Pssh, nah, I'll just go with the flow, I won't abuse my authority. Ha, get it? I suck with jokes.

"Riiing," I sang pitifully and she dropped her indecisiveness.

"Okay," she agreed with her adorable tone. I clapped my hands and nodded with glee.

"Thanks!"

"Right." So as she wandered off into the dark corner where the bright orange schemed trooper was, I averted my eyes to the wall...audience...you guys!

So...where to begin?

Ah, I know!

"Look, I know this should've been updated on Valentines, but I wasn't able to get on the computer to type up the chapter. It's almost the end of the year and y'know, I can't keep using that as an excuse, but Junior year is the busiest and most stressful of them all. Anyway, there have been a _lot _of entries (very surprising) and you all have been keeping me busy with checking them out. I even had to read some during my lunch breaks at school just to catch up."

I took in a breath, and checked back at the Vocaloid 3 pair. Ah, still chatting. Ring was patting Lui's shoulder, reassuring him with soothing words while Lui was scribbling on his white board. Okay while their little counseling session was happening, I guess I'll just return to babbling.

Where was I?

Ah.

"Okay I wanna believe that I read everyone's, but there are people who tell me that they entered, but didn't follow the instructions. Please, for the reassurance that you have been paying attention, add in the summary and Author's Note: **Ventiwings Valentines Day Contest**. It's not that hard or tiring to do. Please. I need to know that your fic is for MY contest and not someone else's. You can't just say, 'This is for a contest'. _Whose _contest?"

Another breath.

"Also, for those who have completed their entries, please review this chapter with your titles so I can double check on all the entries and send them to my friend (who has been falling behind cause she keeps getting distracted). I'll leave reviews to all of them, but bear for the delay for now."

Ring tapped me on the shoulder and Lui stood a little bit behind her with a sullen expression.

"He's fine now," she informed dutifully and I nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry Lui," I apologized, rubbing the back of neck while looking up at him.

He stood there, blinking at me and then scribbled on the white board. It took a minute or so until he was finally done. Ring and I exchanged a look.

Wonder what he was writing there. He looked really passionate.

Then he turned over the white board and...

'**If you wanna apologize then put me as the main character in your next fic!**'

Oh really? Negotiation? I think I just discovered his personality!

"No deal, but yeah, sorry." He slouched and stormed out of the room. Ring laughed nervously, watching the scene as she stood beside me.

Looks like no one's taking Miku's swivel chair.

"Miss Venti, is there still a deadline?"

That snapped me back to focus.

"Oh yeah, the extended deadline is until next Tuesday. The day of the results will be the Tuesday after the deadline date, that or sometime around it. I still need to see how long it takes my friend to read the entries. She's well in judging, but she sucks at keeping track of things." I sighed, it's an annoying trait, really. Oh well.

"The prizes still the same?"

"Yep."

"Anything you'd like to add?"

"Well, if everyone could be so kind as to review this - those who completed their entries - please remind me your titled entry. As in, give me the title in your review. Thanks!"

Ring bowed respectfully. "Thank you!" she mimicked.

* * *

><p>No, I have nothing romantic.<p>

I'm probably going to take a break from reading all the romance since this contest was based on it.

I can't stress this enough that you NEED to add in that your fic is FOR my contest in the SUMMARY. I'll ignore the entry if you don't.

~Ventus


	6. Chapter 6: It's been wild

Just a way of saying  
>Summary: …I like you. Over.<p>

* * *

><p>Well it's been a fun ride. Announcing a contest through fanfic illegal means-<p>

"M-Miss Venti!" Ring hissed, nervous for her well-being. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

-and then having only a few enter, but after time passed, more people joined-

"Th-Thank you for joining!" Ring called while bowing respectfully and apprehensively.

-and there was an extension on the deadline-

"We all had fun reading the plethora of entries!"

-it's finally time for the results!

Lui marched up in front of the two of us and held up a sign that said, "Results" in big, bold letters. Ring and I stepped aside and waved flags with the same word imprinted on them. Whoo! Confetti falls from above and sprinkles glitters all over the place.

...Okay now that we're done with that...

Ring and Lui were no sweeping the party decorations away with their push brooms while I sat on the desk and settled the box on my lap. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, hey there, it's Venti! Now then, I'm sure everyone was waiting for the results to finally be posted. I wanted to post them up yesterday, but I was on pain killers cause I was involved in an accident last week, so I haven't really been fully awake. Actually today, a friend of mine said-"

Ring cleared her throat and when I looked at her and Lui, he held a sign that stated,

'Off-topic!'

Oh.

I waved my hand and redirected my sight to the wall once more. Sorry about that.

"Okay, so my friend who was judging with me and I were talking about the winners for first through third. It was really tough because we kept on arguing on who should've been what. Amazingly, we agreed to second place (although I do believe that she should've been first if it wasn't for another entry...)."

...

And breathe.

Now continue.

"So as we argued, we finally decided on the winners for third and first! I was really reluctant about certain things while my friend... Oh man... You guys don't even know. To be honest, I thought I was going to be the harsh judge out of the two of us, but my friend... Oh man... She was beyond that. She kept giving people low scores and there was those rare moments when she gave people a seven. ...There were stories I believed that should've had an eight...but she was pretty strong about her judgement so we agreed to bump it up to half a point (no matter how much I argued for the sake of the story). Y'know, if she ever becomes a teacher, I'm gonna be really sorry for her future students."

"Off-topic, Miss Venti!" Ring hissed from afar and I winced. Oh right... Sorry, I told my mom about this and she was laughing. BACK to talking about the results.

"Everyone did well in their entries! We received a lot more than expected, so thank you everyone for being so great! Now then." I clapped my hands and Lui pushed a large white board on wheels beside the desk. Ring stood by the voiceless Vocaloid and threw confetti all over us. A basket was cradled in her arms, full of the colorful confetti. Whoo!

I cleared my throat.

"Now then, I can't really ask for a drum roll...so everyone, pull up an audio clip of a drum roll as I announce the third place winner!"

The Vocaloid 3 pair blinked, embarrassed by the sound of silence.

"Um...Miss Venti?"

"Shh, dramatic pause!" I answered.

"O-Oh!" Ring stammered, hiding a bit behind Lui.

Okay now it's time! Please pause the audio clips if you opened them!

"Now then, Lui, time to write the third place winner!"

He nodded and scribbled the name in big, bold letters.

"Congratulations, **Rilliane l'Austriche**, who submitted his tragic love story, Seconds!" The two Vocaloids clapped in unison. ...It somehow turned into a melody.

I cleared my throat and they stopped immediately. Wow, they're far more obedient than Len and Rin...maybe I should started writing more about them...?

"I'm not very fond of Len x Rin fics, but this was one of the more tolerable ones I've read. My friend said the same thing - she was actually the one who defended that Seconds should be for third. I was actually saying that Wasted Talent by **TheOmegaMega1** to be in third, but my friend broke me down, and I agree, I'm fine with the choice for third place."

Lui erased by the initial name on the board and was ready to write the next one. Ring tossed more tufts of confetti in the air.

"Hooray!"

Whoo!

"Now it's time for second place!"

PUT THAT DRUM ROLL ON REPEAT. DO IT. DO IT. DO IT. ...I mean...if you want to...

Lui repeated his previous action while Ring was fidgeting with anticipation.

...Dramatic pause. You can pause it now.

"Congratulations to **Mipiko**, who submitted her clever cliche, Whoever Said that Mistletoe's Cliche?" They clapped once more. Ring started flinging confetti everywhere.

I nodded in approval then stopped them.

"Good job, Mipiko! To be honest, I was gonna say that you should've been in first place because...wow, you wrote so much my friend couldn't read it in one sitting. Ah, also, I fought for your story! Yeah, my friend was being really harsh (as usual with judging) so I kept defending it and she _finally_ gave in. I was _amazed_ when she said that your story should be in second place. We both agreed on it, so yay!"

Repeat. Repeat.

Oh you guys know what's gonna happen.

Oh, but it's time for first place! Ohoho!

Well then...we'll take a break from results, and I'll tell you a little story of how we judged this...

Now then, we weren't doing this based on pairings and preferences of stories. ...Actually, it was a little based on preference, but, it wasn't that heavy. Now the heavy part was the _romance_. Sure there were fluffy stories, but my friend was really critical with the romance and how the story was executed. I was looking at the structure and the characterization as well as the interactions.

Sheesh...you have no idea how hard it was to please my friend. It was like...wow, I was kinda scared of her while judging. Hahaha...

No joke, she's one of the nicest people ever and well...

...Don't worry! I bumped everyone's points up (we used a point system in this for judging) in the end. Ha... Eh...

I'm sorry, I'm sounding really mean right now, but we were treating it as though we were teachers, because she plans to be one in the future as a career option. ...I'm gonna feel so sorry for her future students. You have no idea.

...Oh shoot, off topic.

Okay, so everyone did well in here. I'm not saying that 'some did better than others' because this is just for fun and it helps with improving your writing! If you keep on writing, you'll get better, I can guarantee that!

I'll vouch! You have no idea how crappy my stori-

"Miss Venti!" Ring hissed once more, tugging at my sleeve.

Oh...Darn, I went narrative again, didn't I?

She nodded hastily and then returned to Lui's side.

I cleared my throat and jumped off the desk, placing the box back on the desk. Then I strolled over to the board where Lui was readying himself to scribble.

"Now it's time for the first place. There was a lot of debate on who should've gotten it...until my friend reread some of the entries...and agreed with me."

The lights shut off and finally a single spot light landed on the board.

"And the winner is!"

...Drum roll...

"Congratulations to **VictimOfDoubt**! She submitted a very intricate wishful dream entry, Quadruple!"

Ring threw the basket up in the air to let all of the confetti fall from it and rain down on us. The two Vocaloids jumped and clapped while I did my own as well.

"Yep, great job VictimOfDoubt! It was a very interesting piece, I wanted to review it, really I did, but a lot of things came up and I wasn't able to review _everyone_'s piece. I'll do it when I have the time to, I promise! Now the reason she won was, no not because I love the pairing, but it's because of how _unique_ it was. I've read stories where a character had dreams, but it wasn't until the end when I realized that the character was dreaming. Her interpretations of the songs she used were also interesting," I laughed.

And breathe.

"It was like reading four (three?) different one shots in one! It was an enjoyable read, it actually took a while for me to read since I was reading it the morning before school started so I could get ahead in my work." Another laugh. "So yes, I did love it, as did my friend!"

Ah that's right.

"Before we finally agreed on who should've won first place, my friend initially believed that **Splintered Rainbows**, with her entry (with a very humorous title), Cliche Ventiwings Valentines Day Contest," I informed with a slight chuckle. "It was cute, I'll give you that. I think she enjoyed it because it was cute too, she never did dive into more detail."

Now then...

The spot light faded and all the lights returned.

"For the rest! You all did really well, once again, and there were others I contemplated and giving third and first place to. Second place was agreed so we left that alone until further thought. Next time I hold a contest (if there ever is a next time) please participate once more!"

And then...

"What about the prizes?" Ring called out and I cringed.

Oh right...those...

"Well since I'm going to be busy in March and May, I hope you all can wait for your prizes? Remember! -

First place: Advertisement, a fanfiction written for you (you may choose the pairing and um...well I don't know), and a drawn picture!

Second place: A fanfiction written for you (same), and a drawn picture!

Third place: A fanfiction written for you (same)"

"Hmm? Wasn't it a pairing fic and pairing picture?"

"Eh...well I don't know if the winners _want_ a pairing picture or fanfiction. I'll leave it up to them. Ah, I should've been clear about this, could the fandom be Vocaloid? It's the only thing I'm pretty sure we all know. Please and thank you! I'm sorry, these are you prizes and I'm making up the requirements for them."

Then I slapped the box to the floor.

"And that's it for the contest!"

"Thank you!" Ring called out and bowed. Lui wrote the same thing on the white board while nodding his head beside the maid-dressed girl.

"I hope you had fun with these skits and contest!" I laughed. "Oh and thank you for enjoying the skits, xAnon. I'm glad you think I'm funny!"

...And then the curtains fell to a close.

"Okay guys, now let's go find Lui's Voice Provider!"

"Right!" Ring giggled as we dragged Lui out of the room.

...

...

...

End.

* * *

><p>Thanks for being patient everyone!<p>

Oh hey, check out VictimOfDoubt's fic (one of my favorites by her) Hello, Goodbye, my friend (my co-judge) loves it too! It's really funny and well...with what happens in the second chapter, you'll just _want _to beg the writer to hurry and update!

~Ventus


End file.
